The Intruder
by TLG03
Summary: In this tale the thin line between magic and science becomes blurred when something evil has come from the past to kill the Voyager crew!
1. Chapter 1

The Intruder

"Great party Cal!" A heavy set man with a long white curly beard complimented the hotel owner who's name was "Cal Keelson." Cal was a man in his mid forties with a slender build, short brown hair, and brown eyes. Cal was hosting a dinner party inside the Victorian style hotel named the "Hollow Point Inn" that he owned and ran with his wife, Violet, in the year 2018 A.D on planet earth.

"Thank you, said Violet, we like to host these kinds of formal dinner parties about once a month here at the hotel." She was a woman in her early forties sitting beside her husband at a long dinner table filled with party guests.

The party went on for several more hours until the guests departed, except for one young blond woman who took the opportunity to go sneaking through the hotel in search of things to steal. She wandered about, and snuck through the hotel, snatching up anything she could slip into her purse and coat pockets. She stopped when she came to the end of an upstairs hallway where she spotted a candlestick holder that hung on the wall. She pulled on it and before she knew what was happening the wall spun around one hundred eighty degrees. She found herself standing before a long dark winding concrete stairwell that lead down into thick inky darkness. She turned and pounded her fist against the wall but it was useless, the wall wouldn't move. Reluctantly she descended the steps. When she reached the bottom she found herself standing in the middle of a large dark concrete room. She pulled a cigarette lighter from her pocket, flicked it and saw what looked like the lab of a mad scientist. There were many stones crystals, scrolls, bunsen burners, and strange kinds of equipment. There were bookshelves against the far wall. She stepped carefully around the basement looking for an exit. She froze when she heard a hissing sound coming from behind her! She turned, and a hand grabbed her throat. She was lifted off her feet. She struggled and tried to scream, and beat on the arm of the creature. It had a gray, stainless steel, chain wrapped around it. She pulled and tugged on the chain frantically! An eerie green mist surrounded and enveloped the woman. Something unseen in the darkness, connected to the arm, then inhaled the mist, leaving nothing behind but the woman's pale skeleton, and her clothes that hung from it.

The creature then saw that the chain around it's wrist was loosened. He slipped it off, then freed himself from the rest of the chains that bound him. He walked over to one of the tables and picked up a fist-sized green crystal and used it to open a portal in the middle of the dark basement. The creature hated being confined in that cold dark lab! It longed to be free and to feed on it's prey. It stepped through the portal just as Violet Keelson walked down into the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

"A temporal anomaly has been detected in grid four four three, mark eight. Possible life forms to assimilate," A borg cube said over it's internal PA system. It flew through the vacuum of space toward the anomaly, to investigate. The Borg Cube scanned the temporal anomaly which was only four feet wide and six and a half feet tall. Then from within the anomaly there came a thick green fog-like cloud. The Borg scanners revealed something inside the cloud that they couldn't identify. The Borg placed a tractor beam on the green cloud and pulled it inside their ship, so they could assimilate it.

"Now, for my next trick I'm going to pull a rabbit out of a hat," said Harry Kim as he stood on a small stage in Voyager's mess hall and preformed magic tricks for the crew. Harry also did a few card tricks then stepped down off the stage, allowing another crew member to come up and show off a few magic tricks of his own.

"Pulling a rabbit out of a hat? Don't you think that's kind of old fashioned," asked Tom Paris who had been watching the show and was now sitting beside Harry in a spectator's seat in front of the stage.

"Well, if you think you can perform magic any better, then get up there and give it a try," Harry replied.

"I like your rabbit trick," eight year old Naomi Wildman commented as she sat down next to Harry, with Neelix beside her.

After the magic show Neelix tucked Naomi into bed. Naomi picked up a book from her nightstand and held it up to Neelix. It was a spooky children's book filled with scary stories about monsters and evil creatures of all kinds. Naomi really enjoyed these scary tales. So Neelix read her a story titled the "The Misery Doll."

"Neelix? Are there any real monsters out there like the ones in the book?" The child asked apprehensively.

"No, no there's not. You have nothing to worry about. There's no such thing as monsters in real life," he assured her. She gave him a sleepy smile. He said good night, turned off the light and left the room.

"Report!" Shouted Captain Janeway on the bridge the next day as Voyager was rocked violently by an ion storm they had been trying to avoid for the past few hours.

"We've lost our warp and impulse power. Our engines are extensively damaged, Captain, but the good news is we've made it past the ion storm," Harry kim informer her, as he stood at his station on the bridge.

Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Tuvoc, Chakotay, Seven of Nine, and Captain Janeway all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Captain! I'm reading a Borg cube on short range scanners, dead ahead," Harry said.

"Red alert! Shields up! Stand by all weapons! All hands to battle stations!" Janeway announced on the ship's intercom. "Janeway to engineering. How long will it take to get the warp core back online?"

B'lanna Torres informed her that it would take many hours to repair the warp core. Janeway acknowledged. She knew the crew would work as fast as possible.

After completing a scan of the Borg ship Seven of Nine informed the captain that there were no signs of life coming from the cube.

"How can there be no life signs? That ship should be crawling with Borg drones," Chakotay remarked.

"Something's not right," The mahogany-haired captain replied. She ordered Harry to run a continuous scan of the Borg ship, and to alert her to any change in it's activity.

Captain Janeway than called a meeting in her ready room with Tom Paris, B'Elanna, Tuvoc, Chakotay, and Seven of Nine. Janeway learned from B'Elanna that the Voyager's engines had too much damage to repair with only the parts they had on the ship. They discussed their options, then the Captain decided to transport over to the Borg cube to try and salvage the parts they needed to repair the warp drive.

A few minutes later Janeway, Tuvoc and B'Elanna armed themselves with phasers, and transported to the Borg ship, where they were greeted by the sight of something that made their hearts skip a beat! 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was still and quiet on the Cube as Janeway looked along the corridor and saw many Borg drones laying smashed, ripped apart,and scattered in pieces all around. Tuvoc used his tricorder to scan one of the damaged drones. He informed Janeway and B'Elanna that all organic matter had been removed from this drone. All that was left was it's white, bony skeleton and cybernetic implants. As they moved through the cube to it's engineering section to search for the parts they needed, they found that every drone without exception was dead, with nothing left except their cybernetic implants and white skeletons.

Janeway warned Tuvoc and B'Elanna to stay on guard, as whatever did this to the drones might still be here on the cube. As they all got closer to the engineering section they saw many more dead drones scattered all about.

"What the hell could have done this?" B'Elanna asked as they reached the engineering section and she looked down at the many wrecked drones.

"Let's find out," said Janeway. "Tuvoc, try and patch into the cube's data banks and find out what happened here. B'Elanna and I will try to get the parts we need."

The Vulcan found a computer console near the engineering section and did as he had been ordered. When he finished getting the data from the Borg computer he joined the captain and B'Elanna in their search. They were able to find the parts they needed, and beamed back to Voyager. Analysis of the Borg data showed that the cube had gone to sector four four three, mark eight, to investigate an unknown life form that had passed through a temporal anomaly. The Borg got more than they bargained for when they brought this unknown life form onto their ship. This thing killed every single Borg drone. Little did the Voyager crew know that while they looked over the data, the creature had leaped through the vacuum of space from the Borg ship over to Voyager. The mysterious creature passed through Voyager's shields like they weren't even there. It explored the outer hull, then entered via a cargo hatch that it pulled open with its bare hands.

Eight year old Naomi Wildman, wearing her pajamas's, walked into cargo bay two and found Seven of Nine standing at a computer console.

"Naomi Wildman? You should be in your quarters." The blond-haired woman stated as she continued her work at the console.

"I had a bad dream. Can I stay with you?" asked the child.

"You should return to your quarters," Seven told her.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." Naomi responded.

Seven thought for a moment then allowed the child to stay with her.

Meanwhile Chakotay left the Bridge heading for his quarters. In the hallway he spotted a crew member lying on the deck face down and not moving. He turned his shipmate over, and to his shock he found that the only thing left was a white, bony, skeleton and the starfleet uniform that hung from it.

Chakotay used his com badge to alert sick bay of a medical emergency. He then informed the Captain of what he had found. Janeway signaled for everyone on Voyager to be on red alert as there might be an intruder on board.

Tuvoc told the captain that there was no sign of an intruder anywhere on board Voyager.

"Whoever or whatever is on board the ship must be able to refract it's life signs in order to hide from our internal sensors" Janeway remarked to Tuvoc.

"Captain, reports of casualties are coming in from deck six," Tuvoc then told her as she stood beside him at his console on the Bridge.

Janeway ordered deck six sealed off and medical and security teams sent to investigate on the double.

The unknown intruder passed strait through the many force fields that blocked off deck six as if they weren't even there. The security team caught up to the intruder as it made its way to engineering. The five members of the security team had their phasers set to kill, however their shots which all hit the intruder were of no effect! They called for back-up just before they charged the creature and engaged it in hand to hand combat. It ripped the five member's of the security team limb from limb, splattering their blood all around. An eerie green mist then came from the mouth of the intruder and surrounded the dead bodies that lay on the deck of the corridor. The intruder then inhaled the green mist, leaving nothing but the bones of the dead security team and the bloody uniforms that hung from them. The intruder then reached down and picked up one of the team's phasers and held it in his hand. The creature then continued toward engineering, killing everyone who got in his way. He pried the main doors to engineering open, which had been locked. Everyone in engineering had evacuated. The intruder smashed the computer consoles, knocking out power and communications throughout the whole ship. The intruder then left engineering as the auxiliary power to the entire ship kicked on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain, the intruder is inside sickbay! I need immediate assistance!" the Doctor said as he watched the creature use his shoulder to smash down the sickbay doors and step inside. The intruder walked swiftly towards the Doctor and reached out with a long white bony arm and grabbed him by the throat with one hand, lifting him up off the ground and holding him close to its face. A green mist came from the intruder's mouth and surrounded and enveloped the Doctor who struggled in vain to get free. For reasons the intruder didn't understand the Doctor was not reduced to bones after he had inhaled the mist. The intruder threw him across the sickbay like a rag doll, where he landed in the corner with a thud.

The monster exited from sickbay, phaser in hand, and proceeded to search throughout Voyager for his next target. The creature walked down many hallways taking many twist and turns, killing everyone he saw. He had no problem walking strait through the internal shields that stood in the hallway.

The intruder came to the Turbo Lift and watched it open as he stood a few feet away. It hissed and spat as the doors to the Turbo Lift opened and three armed security guards stepped out and shot at him with their phasers, which didn't harm him in the slightest. The intruder quickly reached out and in one swift motion of his icy cold bony hand, ripped off the head of the lead guard and tossed it aside. The second guard quickly kicked the phaser out of the intruder's hand, sending it sailing down the hallway. The third guard bashed the intruder in the head with the butt of his weapon. The two remaining men worked together to try and physically wrestle the intruder into submission. As they struggled with all their might to try and bring down the killer, a green mist radiated from the intruder's white body and surrounded and enveloped the two men. The intruder inhaled the mist, killing the two men and leaving only their white skeletons and uniforms behind. The creature smashed the skulls of the guards under his foot before he reached down and picked up the headless body of the man whom he had decapitated, and using his green mist, he removed all the flesh from his body. He then dropped the remains to the floor and stepped onto the Turbo Lift.

The intruder punched a few buttons on the Lift's control panel causing it to descend to a lower deck. After the Lift traveled past many decks it suddenly jolted to a halt. Tuvoc who stood on the Bridge had shut down the Lift at the command of Captain Janeway. The intruder ripped the doors of the Turbo Lift completely off and stepped out. He walked through many hallways until he found the astrometrics Lab. It went inside and saw that no one was there. It stood before the main console and pressed several buttons. and saw many star maps displayed on the large overhead screen. The blood-thirsty flesh-eating creature salivated with hunger as he looked out and saw many planets filled with countless people of all types. The idea of hearing their screams of terror as he fed upon their warm soft bloody flesh filled him with elation and exhilaration. The creature planned to go to these worlds and feed upon their inhabitants.

"Come quickly! Hurry up!" A security guard yelled as he and one of his fellow guards opened the doors to the Astrometrics Lab and tossed in three canisters of poison gas. They quickly shut the door and locked it.

"If our Phasers can't kill this thing, then maybe some poison gas will," The guard remarked as he and his companion dashed down the corridor.

The intruder who now stood in the room of full of poison gas was not harmed by it at all. He inhaled it deeply, taking in it's bitter scent. He then smashed through the wall of the Astrometrics Lab and chased after the two guards who were still running down the corridor. The creature caught up to one of the men and grabbed him from behind.

"Zev!" The other security guard yelled as he watch his friend being lifted high into the air above the intruder's head.

"RUN! Matt! Get to the Bridge! Tell the Captain the gas failed!" Zev yelled just before he was smashed head first completely through the floor of the ship, killing him.

Matt dashed to the Bridge as fast as his legs could carry him while the intruder jumped down through the hole in the floor.

"Ensign Matt Trujillo ran onto the bridge. "Report,"demanded Captain Janeway of the slender six foot tall man with short blond hair and blue eyes.

The ensign explained that the poison gas had no effect on the intruder and Ensign Zev had been killed.

"What about B'elanna? Is she OK? Is she alright," inquired Tom who sat at his station on the bridge worrying about his girlfriend. "I haven't heard from her since this thing got onboard and started killing people."

"I don't know, engineering was cleared out when this whole mess started," the blue eyed man responded.

"Maybe we could try and beam the intruder out into space," suggested Chakotay from his seat beside the captain.

"I've already tried that. The intruder seems to have an electrical field of some type around its body. It is preventing me from getting a lock on him." Tuvoc remarked.

"We need to find a way to modify our weapons so we can stop this thing before it kills everyone onboard," Captain Janway stated.

She went with Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Chakotay and Tuvoc to her ready room where they worked together to find a way to improve the effectiveness of their phasers.


	5. Chapter 5

The intruder walked down a dimly lit hallway, searching for his next kill. He stood at an intersection of two hallways for a moment and listened for sounds of his prey anywhere nearby. However everything was quiet. Too quiet!

BAM, BAM, BAM! The intruder was struck hard from behind many times! It shrieked, and turned around to be met by the sight of B'elanna Torres who was bashing him repeatedly with a heavy wooden stick. He ripped the stick from her hands and in one fast movement he punched her in the chest, knocking her flying to the end of the corridor. Her head hit the bulkhead and she fell unconscious. He walked over to B'elanna and picked her up by her throat. Just before it unleashed the green mist from his mouth it smelled something in the air. The creature could smell the faint scent of a little girl who was hiding somewhere nearby. The intruder loved the taste of little girls! It would stop at nothing to consume them! Forgetting about B'elanna, whom he dropped to the floor, the intruder moved quickly towards the source of the scent.

It walked into Cargo Bay 2 and saw Seven of Nine standing there alone. She looked up and saw a six foot tall human skeleton with glowing red eyes coming toward her. Seven blasted the skeleton with her hand phaser at full power but it was no use! The former Borg drone then bravely charged the monster who hissed and spat at her. She backhanded the skeleton's face with all her might! It hissed again, and punched her hard in the stomach. Seven quickly inserted her assimilation tubules into the monster's neck, hoping to assimilate the being. Her nanoprobes had no effect on the intruder. She then engaged the skeleton in hand-to-hand combat for several minutes. Her inhanced Borg strength helped her in this fight. The skeleton used a fighting style like a boxer. It landed a knock-out blow to the side of Seven's head, causing her to collapse to the floor. The flesh eating skeleton didn't bother to consume Seven because the sweet scent of a little girl hung thickly in the air of the Cargo Bay, and he didn't want to waste any time while searching for the child.

The skeleton looked all over the cargo bay until he found Naomi hiding, frightened, behind a group of blue plastic storage drums near the back wall. It shined his blood red eyes at the terrified child and screamed at her in a shrill high-pitched voice, to increase her fear. Naomi crouched there screaming in heart-racing panic as the creature reached down to grab her with both hands! As the tips of its cold bony white fingers touched her neck, the orange beam of a phaser hit its back. It turned and saw Seven of Nine who was back on her feet, with a phaser in her hand. The intruder picked up one of the blue drums with both hands, and threw it at Seven, hitting her in the head with it. The flesh-eating monster turned back to Naomi to see that she was escaping through a Jefferies Tube. As the child rushed to close the hatch to the tube, the skeleton jammed his bony arm into the tube, The hatch slammed shut, breaking the bony limb off in the tube. The child locked the hatch as fast as she could and scampered on her hands and knees through the tube to safety.

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK! Naomi looked behind herself and to her horror she saw the bony arm of the monster running along on the tips of it's fingers, chasing her. The hand grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her kicking and screaming back down the Jefferies Tube. The eight year old kicked the arm off of her ankle and continued her escape. The monster used his right arm that was still attached to his body to easily rip the locked hatch off of the Jefferies Tube. His left arm walked along on it's fingertips and returned to him. The creature picked the limb up and re-attatched it to its body. It then crawled into the tube to find the sweet little girl that he craved.

Naomi exited the tube into the mess hall. Neelix was hiding behind the bar. Naomi found him and told him what had happened inside the Cargo Bay. He and Noami both ran out of the mess hall, heading for the bridge. But while rushing down a corridor Neelix was grabbed from behind by the creature and thrown down the hallway. Neelix lay knocked out cold on the floor. The intruder turned its glowing red eyes to focus on Naomi. As the bony cannibal reached out to take hold of her a security guard with a phaser in hand came around the corner and fired at the monster repeatedly, causing it no harm. The creature screamed in anger and ran towards the man. It grabbed hold of the crewman who tried to rifle-butt him in the face. The skeleton reached into the crewman's chest, tearing out his heart. It then lifted the man up off his feet by the throat. Green mist came from the monster's bony mouth and surrounded the guard. The creature inhaled the mist and there was nothing left of the dead crewman but his bones, and uniform that hung from them.

Naomi raced toward the nearest holodeck and dashed inside. She told the computer to run program 6725. The intruder followed his eight year old prey onto the holodeck and was met by the sight of something he didn't expect to see.


	6. Chapter 6

The blood-thirsty skeleton entered the holodeck and found himself standing in the middle of a snow-covered, hedge-maze. It was the maze from the movie, "The Shining." The creature sniffed the cold air to try and lock in on the scent of the little girl.

The intruder hissed, and with his red eyes a-glow began walking through the hedge-maze in search of the child.

"Naomi, come out, Naomi." whispered the skeleton as he traversed the maze. "I'm going to find you sooner or later my little dear. If you come out now I'll leave the rest of the crew alone, I promise." The red-eyed psychotic skeleton leered as he turned a corner in the maze but saw no trace of the delicious little girl he eagerly sought.

"Go to Hell, Ugly!" The voice of the eight year old came from some unknown place inside the maze.

"I've already been to Hell. I spent about a year there after I was killed by some upset parents whose children I devoured. I was burned alive inside a place called the 'Hollow Point Inn." I found myself standing amidst the endless burning flames of the underworld, surrounded by demons, monsters, snakes and evil vile creatures of all kinds. I fit right in with them. I was given the name "Skeltor" by a high-ranking demon with three swirling heads," the intruder explained, as he continued his search through the maze. "It wasn't until my mommy and daddy used the power of dark magic from another world to raise me up from the dead, that I again found myself in the world of the living. You have a mommy don't you Naomi? I know you do. I know you love her and care for her. It would be a shame if I had to kill her, slowly, painfully, in every way she fears, but if you come out now I'll leave her alone and we'll depart from Voyager," said the monster enticingly.  
"You're lying, you creepy scum. If I come out now you'll kill me and then you'll murder everyone on the ship," the voice of Naomi repiled from some unknow place inside the maze. "Tell me something, Skeltor, how does one anorexic pile of bones go about killing the entire crew of a Borg Cube, by himself, without so much as a scratch?" Naomi asked,as she remained in hiding, trying to think of how to defeat this monster.

"Magic," Skeltor replied wickedly as he aimed his glowing crimson eyes at tracks in the snow. It didn't underestimate its prey. It knew that the child might have left a false track of footprints in order to lead him into a trap.

"There's no such thing as magic. It's not real." The girl responded.

"Yet you travel through space everyday onboard this spacecraft. You speak a few words to your super-avanced computer and holograms just like this one appear from thin air. There are those in this universe who would call that magic," the creature told her as it continued to search.

No reply come from the maze. All that could be heard was the blowing of the frigid lashing winds that whipped back and forth as Skeltor continued to hunt for her.

Crunch, crunch, crunch! The sound of tiny, fast moving feet came from behind Skeltor. He knew that it would be futile to waste time chasing her through this maze. He quickly turned a corner and came up with a plan of his own.

"Computer, exit," The girl said as she stood at the center of the maze. A holo-deck arch appeared before her a few feet away.

As she began to scamper towards the exit, Skeltor came out screaming, and leaped with great force from behind one of the hedge-rows, and tackled her to the ground from behind. He quickly picked the girl up by her throat and held her up close to his glowing red eyes. She looked into his eyes and started to feel hypnotized. Her whole body began to feel numb. She placed her little hands over his eye sockets in order to block out the glow of his eyes. He quickly reached up and pulled her arms down, cutting her skin with his bony fingers in the process, causing bright red blood to trickle down to her hand. Skeltor then opened his mouth wide as foggy green mist formed inside his jaws.

"Computer run program character 1396," Naomi gasped as the green mist began to surround her body.

A hologram of a hockey-masked Jason Voorhees, with his classic machete in his hand, appeared behind Skeltor, The hockey player slashed his machete across Skeltor's bony neck, causing the skull to go sailing across the deck and land in the snow several feet away. The monster released its grasp on the child.

Jason used his weapon to smash and break the many white bones of Skeltor into pieces on the snowy ground, while Naomi took this chance to escape from the holo-deck. The fragments of Skeltor's bones and severed skull began to quickly swirl around and re-connect themselves. A fully and perfectly re-assembled intact Skeltor then engaged in a hand-to-hand battle with the the holographic Jason. Skeltor, who fought like an expert boxer, traded many blows with Jason, knocking off his hockey mask.

"Your mug is almost as hideous as that of 'Faceless'," the crimson eyed flesh eater remarked as he fought with Jason. The two of them swapped blows until Skeltor picked him up over its head and smashed him through the wall of the Holo-deck. Skeltor stepped through the hole in the wall as the holographic Jason disappeared from sight. 


	7. Chapter 7

Skeltor turned his gaze to the hallway floor and saw a trail of fresh blood that Naomi had left behind after making her escape. He followed the bloody trail to Shuttle Bay two, killing a number of crew members who tried to stop him along the way. Skeltor stepped inside the shuttle bay and smelled the air, which was full of the scent of Naomi's fresh warm sweet blood. He couldn't see her anywhere, her blood trail was no longer visible. Skeltor let out a loud evil shrill scream hoping that he might cause her to jump in fright from whatever place was was concealing herself.

He walked slowly around the shuttle bay searching through it. His bony clacking foot-falls filled the room. Skeltor turned sharply to one of the shuttlecraft where he saw Naomi sitting inside at it's control panel. He tore the side door off the craft and quickly stepped on board while Naomi frantically pressed the muti-colored buttons on the control panel, trying to start up it's engines.

Skeltor picked her up with one hand by her throat with a vice-like grip. He lifted the helpless child up to his face. She looked straight into his glowing red eyes. The child then vanished from sight. Skeltor looked down and saw a small, round holo-projector sitting on the pilot seat. The real Naomi opened a Jefferies Tube hatch. Holding a remote controller to the shuttle craft in her bloody hand she pressed a button, sending the shuttle craft flying throught the closed exit bay door, out into space. The shuttlecraft passed through Voyager's shields, which held back the vacuum of space. Once the craft had reached a safe distance from Voyager Naomi than pressed another button on the remote and triggered the shuttle's self-destruct system, blasting it into atomic particles.

Naomi stood in the shuttle bay and breathed a long sigh of relief since the flesh-eating monster was now dead. The child turned to leave but then she heard the sound of Skeltor's wicked hissing. She turned back and saw the infuriated cannibal skeleton hanging onto the edge of the Shuttle Bay doors. Skeltor climbed back on board Voyager with his crimson eyes glowing intensely. Skeltor angrily grabbed her by her throat again, and lifted up off her feet as she screamed for help!

As he brought her to with in an inch of his hungry mouth, she fought wildly to free herself. She reached out and grabbed a nearby electrical wire that ran along the wall of the Shuttle Bay. In a panic she jambed the live wire into his bony mouth, electrocuting him, which caused him to release his grasp on her. He pulled the wire from his mouth and shrieked at the terrified child.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Powerful shots from a modified phaser rifle came from behind Naomi, breaking Skeltor into pieces and knocking him through the damaged Shuttle Bay doors, out into space. Naomi looked back to see Captain Janeway standing in the doorway to the Shuttle Bay with the rifle in her hand. The captain rushed to Naomi and picked her up and carried her to Sick Bay to treat her bloody wounds. Repair crews worked to fix the damaged bay doors.

The next day the repair crews finished fixing the engines, and main power was back online. Naomi sat next to Seven of Nine inside they Messhall, at a table with Captain Janeway, Neelix, Tom Paris, Chakotay, B'elanna and Tuvoc.

"As I ran to the Shuttle Bay I picked up a holo-recorder. I used it to record an image of myself before I placed it on the shuttlecraft." Noami told them.

"Your a very brave girl." Janeway complimented her, "we're all so glad you're all right."


	8. Chapter 8

The many broken bones of Skeltor floated in a group through the cold vacuum of space. They started to glow with an eerie green light, then re-connected themselves. Skeltor looked over and saw the Borg cube. He decided to try and reboard it, so that he might use it to fly to the many planets that he saw from Voyager's astrometrics lab. To his dismay however, a pair of white headlights shone on him from a small, grey alien space ship. Skeltor knew who was aboard this ship and he was not pleased to see them. Violet and Cal Keelson had found him.

"They have come to put me back in chains!" Skeltor hissed to himself bitterly. He had no wish to be locked away again.

The small ship locked a tracker beam onto Skeltor and pulled him on board against his will.

Once aboard, Skeltor looked up and saw Violet Keelson, who held a crystal in her hand that shined with a bright, white light, which blinded Skeltor's large, red eyes. He fell to the floor unconscious. Violet switched the light off . Skeltor re-awoke a few minutes later to find himself sitting on the floor of the ship with his back against the bulkhead, bound and tied in heavy chains, too strong and heavy for him to break free from. Each link in the metal chain had a small symbol engraved on it that glowed with a soft purple light.

"Come on son, its time to go home." Cal Keelson stated as he stood before Skeltor.

Cal pulled out a green crystal from his pocket and used it to open a temporal port-hole and they all returned to the Hollow Point Inn, where Skeltor was placed back in chains in the basement.

The End.


End file.
